1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing wiring substrates.
2. Related Art
The additive methods attract attention as methods for manufacturing wiring substrates along with improvements in electronic devices for higher speed and higher density integration in recent years. Among the additive methods, the following method is well known. Namely, photoresist that is provided on a substrate is patterned to form a resist layer, and a plating processing is applied at an opening section provided in the resist layer whereby a layer of metal is precipitated at the opening section.
According to the method described above, the step of removing the plating resist is eventually required, which results in a greater number of manufacturing steps. In this respect, a method that precipitates metal in a layer without using a plating resist is attracting attention. Japanese laid-open patent application JP-A-10-65315 describes an example of related art.